


Death to the Big Man

by bklue18



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: Riley Wang has always fought to be different from the other children who shared the same limelight as her. Wanting to make something of her life, she joins the Jeffersonian on her own merit and starts work under the tutelage of Doctor Temperance Brennan.She meets FBI agent James Aubrey whom is unlike any of the men her father tried to fix her up with. However, before things can get serious, their relationship is thrown upside down when something big happens bringing his ex back into the lab he had diligently avoided whenever she was around.On top of the series of murders they have to solve, will James and Riley have their happy ending, or had it been doomed to fail from the start?





	

"Hello? Doctor Saroyan... Is this a bad time?"

Camille Saroyan looked up from her computer to see an Asian girl standing by her office door. She looked around for some indicators that would explain the presence of this girl in her office until she spotted the manila folder she was holding in her hand.

Oh, right. The new intern.

"I'm sorry. It's a bad time." The Asian girl said. "I can come back later. Maybe in a few hours?"

Camille stood up. "Uh-no-no. No need. You're Riley Wang, yes? The board of directors briefed me yesterday with regard to your coming here. I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind."

She shrugged. "No worries, you're a busy woman - I understand."

Camille reached out and Riley reciprocated in handing her the manila folder she had been holding.

Camille looked at her puzzled. "I thought-"

"No. I want to get into the internship on my own. Not because of my father." Riley said. "Please. Take a look at my transcripts and recommendation letters from the NYPD and the DCPD before you say anything else."

Camille, though surprised, nodded and opened the folder that had been handed to her. In it, she found transcripts from Columbia, Penn State and Johns Hopkins; which accounted for Riley's background in Forensics, Medicine and Anthropology. Behind them, she read through the first of 4 recommendation letters that were from the NYPD Chief of Police and Chief Medical Examiner as well as the DCPD Chief of Police and Chief Medical Examiner.

"You've interned at both NYPD and DCPD?" Camille asked.  
"Yes. I got into both programs on my own." Riley replied.

Camille smiled and closed the folder before passing it back to Riley.

Realizing that she might not have what it takes to join a big league like the Jeffersonian, Riley nodded as she took the folder back. "I understand. Thank you for your time, Doctor Saroyan."

As she turned to go, Camille stopped her. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"My credentials are not good enough to join the Jeffersonian. It's okay, I understand. I'll explain this to my father. You don't have to worry." Riley said.

Camille laughed a little as she shook her head. "Not good enough? Miss Wang, I've never in my life seen a 26 year old girl hold Degrees and Masters from 3 Ivy League colleges. I would be a fool if I didn't accept you into the internship."

Riley's heart nearly stopped. "Are-Are you serious?"

Camille merely smiled and put out her hand. "Welcome to the Jeffersonian, Miss Wang."

* * *

Coming out of Camille's office, Riley was so tempted to shout with joy. She had been really anxious about the whole day and when Camille returned her folder to her void of any emotion, Riley felt her world crumble. She had wanted to get into this program on her own despite her father's involvement with pushing her name to the top of the list.

All her life, being Riley Wang had always been a challenge. Because of her father's career, she was determined to rely on herself for the success she earned fair and square. She didn't want her father to pull strings for her even though he'd still always find a way to get her started on her chosen path.

She very nearly collided with someone who was holding a tray filled with beakers when she stopped herself.

"Whoa-You might wanna look where you're going." He said. "The bacteria I'm harvesting will not look good on you."

Riley took one step back. "I'm so sorry. I should have seen where I was going."

He put the tray down onto the table before turning to look at her. He was going to give her a piece of his mind until he realized who he was looking at. "Hey-Aren't you Senator Wang's daughter?"

Riley froze. "I-uh.."

The curly-haired guy laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to expose you to everyone in the lab. What are you doing here?"

"Ah-I see you've met Doctor Hodgins."

Both Riley and him turned to look at Camille who approached them. "Riley, this is Doctor Jack Hodgins, our Forensic Entomologist. Hodgins, this is Riley Wang, our new intern."

"Our new intern, huh?" Jack said. "That's awesome. I'm going to have a sit down with you to get some answers to several questions I've had from over the years."

"Uh, don't you have some bacteria or something to attend to?" Camille asked.

"Oh, yes. Those larvae need to interact with the bacteria before it becomes docile." Jack said.

He quickly picked up his tray and smiled at Riley. "Welcome to the Jeffersonian, Riley!"

She smiled. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you!"

Riley looked at Camille. "He isn't serious about the questions, right? I won't know anything about my dad's work."

Camille chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. He's a well-known conspiracy theorist. He usually answers his own questions."

She started walking and stopped when she realized Riley wasn't following her. "Come on Miss Wang. I'll introduce you to the   
others."

* * *

They entered an office as a woman looked at photographs that were on her desk.

"Angela, is this a good time?"

She looked up at Camille and Riley, who were standing by her office door.

"Yeah, sure." Angela said. "Come in."

She put the photos back on her desk and stood up to meet the two half-way.

"Angela, meet our new intern - Riley Wang. Riley, this is Angela Montenegro, our Forensic Artist."

Riley smiled putting her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Angela shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too. You're Senator Wang's daughter."

"Yes, I am. But please don't let my father's achievements cloud mine." Riley said.  
"Oh honey, of course not. I happen to know that although Camille follows the board's instructions to a tee, she doesn't allow inadequacy into her lab." Angela said.

She smiled and continued. "Besides, my husband is a fan of your father's and I happen to know the brilliance of your academic   
credentials."

"Your husband is Doctor Hodgins?" Riley asked.  
"What gave it away?" Angela asked.  
"His inability to remain calm when they met." Camille replied.

Angela rolled her eyes. "At this rate, we're going to have to keep him locked away if Senator Wang decides to drop in."

The ladies laughed and spoke for a few more minutes before Camille and Riley left.

* * *

"I think Doctor Brennan is running late but we can do the introductions after we get you to the HR department to handle your   
admission." Camille said.

Riley nodded as she headed to the entrance of the lab with Camille. Just as they were approaching the doors, a couple entered and Camille smiled.

"Doctor Brennan, Seeley - Just in time!" Camille said. "I'd like to introduce our new intern to you. This is Riley Wang."

Doctor Temperance Brennan looked at her as she tried to ascertain the quality of her new intern.

Seeley smiled and shook her hand. "Welcome to the Jeffersonian, Riley. Senator Wang must be proud. I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth."  
  
Riley smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Agent Booth."

"Senator Wang should be proud. He raised a girl who fights for her own merits." Camille said. "She insisted I check her transcripts and recommendation letters before giving her my answer. She actually thought she wasn't good enough."

"Are you kidding me? All those Ivy League schools and you think you're not good enough for the Jeffersonian?" Seeley said. "Don't sell yourself short, kid."

"I agree, though, I would need to see your transcripts to be certain of that fact." Temperance said.

Riley stood up straight and passed her folder to Temperance. "Here, Doctor Brennan."

She opened the folder and started to look through it while Riley held her breath. Even if Camille and everyone else were willing to accept her, Doctor Brennan was still the one with the deciding power. She could make or break an intern's dreams if she deemed them inadequate.

In what felt like hours but merely just 2 minutes, Riley felt her mind reel with worst case scenarios until she heard the folder   
close.

"Well, your transcripts are definitely satisfactory though it is still too soon to determine if you're good enough for the   
Jeffersonian."

Camille and Seeley both looked at Temperance. Though she has come to understand certain social cues, there are times when they find the need to remind her of her missing appropriate social behavior.

She looked at the two of them before looking at Riley. She passed her back her folder and broke into a smile. "Welcome to the   
Jeffersonian, Miss Wang."


End file.
